Riri's father
by lokey478
Summary: At the final battle against Ukitsu a hooded figure saves him and only the one that loves him can set him free but once he is free will his past come back to haunt him and his family.
1. Chapter 1

This is another side project so don't expect fast updates and has nothing in relation to my other Koihime story.

**Chp 01**

"Ukitsu prepare to die!" Cried Shion as she fired her arrow at Ukitsu, only for him to smirk. "Foolish humans" Ukitsu then snapped his fingers while also sending the mental command a cloaked figure jumped out and kicked the arrow away before landing gracefully in front of Ukitsu. "Very well timed, now show them your power my slave!"

Lifting his cloak off of his right side the unknown revealed a set of knives that he kept on him. Taking a few of them he tossed them into the fray of human soldiers fighting the clay soldiers before landing on the ground and engaging the soldiers in hand to hand combat.

The knives hit their mark and disabled a few of the soldiers holding the shields up breaking their formation and leaving their rear open to attack, but before Shuri could correct them the clay soldiers surrounded them, the carriage she was riding in opened and Aisha, Rinrin and Touka rushed out and began to make their way to Ukitsu while Kada and Nagi jumped out to defend the carriage proclaiming that the soldiers would not be getting any closer.

[**Meanwhile**]

The unknown combatant had already blown past Shia, Kayuu, Sawa, Enya and Tanpopo in a matter of minutes and was now fighting Sui, Sei, Ren and Shion.

"Rrrgh why doesn't this person just go down." Sei cried as she tried to spear the unknown only for it to be caught in a whip that caused Shion's eyes to widen. 'N-no it can't be . . .'

Flicking his wrist the unknown tore Sei's spear out of her hands and landed on the ground so as to deliver strikes that injured Sei and brought her to knees. Sidestepping he narrowly dodged Sui and Ren trying to spear him. "Shion-san what are you doing take the shot!"

Shion's hands shook as she found that she just couldn't notch the arrow into her bow string. 'N-no I can't . . . .' The unknown took this opportunity to slip his right arm over and break Sui's spear with his palm before bring his fist up and knocking Sui back. Ren tried to cut him in half with the flat of her spear but the unknown pushed himself back and allowed the bottom half of his cloak to be torn, this revealed a white colored coat.

Taking away the bottom part of the unknown's cloak, Ren tore it off but before she could continue her assault the unknowns whip tore her spear out of her hand and using Kada's shoulder he jumped onto the carriage which Shion stood upon.

Now faced with no choice Shion notched an arrow into her bow and fired it, the arrow flew past the unknown but not before it tore off a little bit of the hood and allowed sunlight to show the face under it. The tan face of the unknown along with shoulder length hair were seen by Shion but the one thing that caught her attention was the single line of tears falling from his eye.

The unknown walked towards her slowly while Shion slowly inched forward. "Shion-san Get away from him!" Raising her hand Shion got everyone else to know that she could handle things, the unknown finally stood a few feet away from Shion, and he raised his land and brushed her face.

As the unknown brushed her face Shion felt feelings that were familiar and those feelings came from the one man that she loved who disappeared years ago. "S-Shi-Shion?"

Shion gripped the hand that lovingly brushed her face. "Hai Koi, it's me."

Suddenly the unknown gripped its head in pain screaming. "ARGH!" Memories of old flooded his mind, helping Shion when she was attacked by a few bandits when both were younger, both of them spending time together, their marriage in which Shion and he were beautifully dressed, the night they consummated their love, the birth of his child which he happily carried, playing with his child, his leaving to help another village in need of help, his loss to Ukitsu and forced to become his slave.

However before any more memories flooded his mind a mental command came from Ukitsu. 'Come to me my Slave!'

The unknown pulled his hand away from Shion and headed towards Ukitsu, tears fell from her face when her lover tore his hand away from her face and leapt off in the direction of Ukitsu.

**[With Ukitsu]**

Touka's blade was about to come down upon Ukitsu when the unknown stepped in front of him, Touka's blade pierced right through his back and came out of his stomach making blood spill from his mouth.

This distraction gave Ukitsu the chance to kick Tenhou off of his legs and using his magic he blasted Touka away from him. Stepping up to his slave he tore the blade out of the unknown's body and held it before him. "My my what a beautiful blade too bad that it is in my hands now." Looking down he noticed the unknown lying on the ground bleeding.

"I have no more need for you after all my victory is assured!" using his magic he tossed the unknown off of the tower making him land on the ground painfully. Shion ran up to him and cradled him as he laid in a pool of his own blood.

His hood finally fell revealing his tan face and shoulder length blonde hair to the world. "Sh-Shion?"

"Hai Koi?" Shion cried tears flowing from her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry that I was never there for you or Riri . . . can you ever . . . for-forgive me?"

"You don't have to ask for any forgiveness, it's not your fault . . ."

But before their conversation could continue Shion was dragged away from her lover by the clay soldiers and rounded up with the other fighters their battle was over, they had lost.

'Heh there is no need to care for that man anymore now that I have what I need the seal that I placed over his own should keep that energy from healing him.' Ukitsu thought as his clay soldiers rounded up all the remaining fighters and herded them off to his palace.

Shion's lover soon lost consciousness and found himself in a place which he never wanted to be in again.

[**Mindscape**]

"Well well well kit, we can finally meet after all this time."

Picking himself up, blue crystal eyes stared into blood red eyes. "Kyuubi . . . Why have you called me here? Is it to spare me the pain of death knowing that I was controlled by an enemy to attack the one that I love?"

"Insolent Human! You dare speak to me in such a manner! Especially when I am saving your life." Kyuubi roared.

"Saving my life? But how the seal that Ukitsu placed on me prevents your Youki from healing me."

"It would appear that when you were stabbed the seal that human laid over my seal was broken thus allowing me to heal you albeit slowly since such an enormous amount of energy pumped into you would ultimately have destroyed your body."

"How long until my body is fully healed?"

"It will take a few hours at most . . . Naruto." The Kyuubi stated as Naruto walked off further into his own mindscape to think in his next course of action.

[**Hours later**]

Shion along with the rest of the allied forces and their allies now kneeled before Ukitsu as he made a speech about how they tried fighting against a power that was above their own all the while the sky around his palace darkened. "And now you will be the witnesses to my ascension!" Proclaimed Ukitsu as he tried to place the final key in place only for it to be knocked out his hands by a dagger.

[**Insert Leon Belmont's theme the first 30 seconds or so**]

Turning around all of the allied forces saw the man that threw the dagger at Ukitsu.

"YOU!" said Ukitsu in both surprise and anger

"Naruto!" Shion spoke with joy while her face was covered in tears

"I'm here to stop you once and for all!" Naruto cried out as a red aura surrounded him.

"Hahahahaha! You are foolish, you could not defeat me before and that allowed me to control you, so tell me what make you think that you can do it now!"

"When I was in service to you I grew stronger, thanks to the stab from the sword the seal you placed on me is gone but more importantly when you threaten those that I love then I can do anything!"

[**End theme**]

Ukitsu waved his hand and the clay soldiers came out and took the allied forces to the side leaving only him and Naruto in the center of the room. "Since I am not able to ascend then let me show you the power of magic!" A powerful of gust of appeared and tried to push Naruto back but he stood his ground and unraveled his trusty whip.

'Ukitsu I'm coming for you.' Naruto charged through all the blades of wind narrowly dodging them and getting closer to Ukitsu until he was in range and used his whip to attack Ukitsu. The power of the whip completely affecting and injuring Ukitsu so much that he called for his clay soldiers to come in and attack Naruto giving him the time he needed to reach the final key.

"No! You don't know the power the key unlocks!"

"No I do and now let the power of the dark lord flow through me!" Putting on the final key in place Ukitsu released the dark energy within it and grew in size until his head reached the ceiling and he fully became a demon (Dracula from the final battle against Richter in the first part of symphony of the night). "Ah the power absolute power flows through me!"

Naruto took a step back as he observed his new foe. "You fool! Using that power will destroy everything!"

"Then so be it!" releasing fireballs he fired them upon Naruto dodging out of the way as Ukitsu jumped out of his palace and proceeded to terrorize the surrounding area.

Naruto destroyed the clay soldiers that guarded Shion and the allied forces, as the now released Shion ran into his open arms. "Naruto!"

"Shion!" cried Naruto as he reunited with his wife, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"I missed you so much . . . I thought that you . . ."

"It's alright Shion I'm here now." Comforted Naruto as Riri slowly approached the two of them after the allied forces told her to join her mother, letting go of Shion Naruto looked at the small girl and new who she was instantly, he then opened his arms to welcome Riri.

Riri looked at the man mystified by his actions, turning to her mother, she saw Shion nod and so she slowly walked into the open arms of Naruto and closed them around her. As she felt the hug from the man a warm feeling came up and reminded her of someone close to her, this is when Shion joined in the hug and whispered in Riri's ear. "This is your father Riri."

Riri's eyes widened as tears began to flow forth; she hugged Naruto closer "Tou-san, Riri...Riri wanted to see you for a long time" she finished saying in sobs as Naruto patted her back to soothe her cries. "Shh it's alright Riri-chan. Tou-san is here."

Both of them held each other for a while all the while Shion watched their happy reunion; however it was suddenly broken by a large piece of wood heading in their direction. Naruto grabbed Shion and jumped getting both of them out of harm's way, handing Riri over to Shion he was about to go and fight the demonized Ukitsu when two hands gripped his coat tightly.

"Naruto?"

"I have to go Shion. They will need my help if they're going to take Ukitsu down."

Shion reluctantly nodded and both of them had to reassure Riri before she reluctantly let go off Naruto's coat allowing him to join the fight once more but not before he and Shion shared their first kiss in years. "Please, come back safe, I can't stand losing you again." to wish the blond only nodded.

[**With people fighting Ukitsu**]

Many of them were already taken down by the now demonized Ukitsu; among the few heroines that still stood were Touka, Aisha, Rinrin, Karin, Nagi, Ren and Renfa with them also stood Kada.

"Damn this sorcerer!"

"Hahahaha, fall beneath my power!" however before Ukitsu could continue his attack a cry of "Suiton: Dai Suiryudan no Jutsu" And down came an enormous water Dragon that injured Ukitsu making him reel back.

"You again!" Cried Ukitsu as he stared intently at the joining figure of Naruto.

"Are all of you alright?" he asked.

The various heroines nodded their heads. "Alright then here is the plan, your sword has strong magical properties so we'll use it to strike Ukitsu directly on the head." Naruto pointed to Touka who nodded her head. "At the same time I will be using my whip to hold him in place; the rest of us will be helping me do just that."

"Why should we listen to you?" Karin asked making a few of the more doubtful heroines look at him.

"I understand that you do not trust me because of my actions before but now is not the time to squabble over this we have to defeat Ukitsu first so you will just have to trust me."

"Very well then, we will speak of this later." Karin replied as all of them moved into their positions.

The heroines bought time for Naruto to get ready, Naruto allowed the Kyuubi's Youki to flow through him as his eyes glowed white, channeling the energy to his whip it extended it to an extraordinary length and flicking his wrist he wrapped the whip around Ukitsu multiple times holding him in place while the other heroines tried their best to keep the struggling Ukitsu from freeing himself as Touka jumped into the air and stabbed her sword straight through Ukitsu's head breaking the hold on the power as well as killing him, his body becoming dust in the wind.

With the defeat of Ukitsu the skies finally cleared and the first rays of sunlight entered the partially destroyed city while on the ground the soldiers cheered as they laid waste to the inactive clay soldiers, never to do harm again.

[**Hours later**]

The city was now in a celebration mood as they celebrated their victory over Ukitsu as well as the threat to their countries, after the defeat of Ukitsu the various leaders held a council to decide Naruto's fate. Naruto requested at least that they heard his side of the story, when he finished a number of the girls requested that he be pardoned from his crime since he was under control of Ukitsu and he was also the one that held the demonized Ukitsu in place for Touka to kill and seeing as how Shion was in this matter, the more vocal supporters were of course Shion's comrades as well as Yue.

In the end he was placed under the watchful eye of Touka village for six months meaning that he wouldn't be separated from his family.

So now he, Riri and Shion sat by at a restaurant having dinner while the other heroines and hero celebrated their victory over Ukitsu, Naruto and his family were happy that they could be with each other finally and that night was the first night in a long time that Riri slept with both of her parents both of them held her in their warm embrace.

[**Meanwhile in Konoha**]

Minato looked out a window as he waited for the team that he needed to arrive. A knock on his door alerted his presence to the team. "Come in."

Walking in was a standard ANBU with a cat mask, silver haired man with a headband over one of his eyes and the final member of the team was a lady with red hair and a determined look on her face.

"Hokage-sama, why have you called us here?"

"Well Kakashi, I need you Neko and Kushina to go to Kanzashi city to pick up some information that Jiraiya's contact recently acquired."

"What is this information that Jiraiya-sama's contact has for us? If you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama."

"This information is pertaining to the location of my missing son Naruto." Kushina gripped her fist in anger when Minato said that.

Kakashi and ANBU knew better than to open their mouths due to the extremely strained relation between the Hokage and his wife due to the disappearance of their younger child Naruto.

It all started back many years ago, when a masked man infiltrated the village and tore the Kyuubi out of Kushina right after she gave birth to a baby girl (Natsuki) and a baby boy (Naruto) a few seconds later. Having no choice Minato was about to sacrifice his life to seal the chakra into Natsuki however the third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen took his place and gave his soul to the Shinigami to seal the Youki into Natsuki and the soul into Naruto.

After the Kyuubi's attack, Natsuki and Naruto were both raised up properly by their Mother but Minato was always teaching Natsuki everything she wanted and the village spoiled her as for Naruto he always turned to his mother to teach him everything there was to know about weapons or more specifically the whip and throwing daggers since she was the only person there for him.

But one day Naruto vanished, Minato reluctantly sent out search teams who all came back with nothing, but for Kushina Naruto had written her a letter explaining everything. The fights that Kushina always had with Minato over Kushina teaching Naruto, the village especially the Uchiha clan as well as those people Kushina thought as friends and even her own students mistreating him because he held the Kyuubi's soul and also because they say he was a shame to his parents name and finally how Natsuki always rubbed it in his face about how she was more important than him.

After reading the letter Kushina did not step out of Naruto's room for the next few days, when she finally did step out of the room she grabbed her luggage and moved out of the Namikaze household so as to distance herself from Minato.

Minato himself saw nothing wrong with his decision to teach Natsuki everything he knew after all she was the child of prophecy who was destined to save the world and they couldn't have her be weak.

Minato explained everything to the team about the contact and how they would reach him, when he was done he dismissed the team however Kushina stayed behind for a moment. "What is it Kushina?"

She banged her hands on the table. "You bastard don't you talk like you knew Naruto!"

"Kushina he is my child after all I am his father."

"Don't give me that crap especially in front of me; you weren't there for him not like me! So don't ever let me catch you talking about Naruto like you knew him personally." Warned Kushina as she walked out leaving Minato in his own thoughts.

'Sigh I just don't understand what is wrong with that woman . . . was it wrong to train the child of prophecy to become powerful . . . Natsuki needs to be powerful so as to defend herself as well as the world, after all that was what the prophecy stated: _The child of the 4th fire will have to overcome many great obstacle to find what they have been searching for all their life, in their finest hour they will defeat a powerful foe that rose against the great countries and only in their final battle will he be defeated with the help of reluctant companions and light will finally return to the world.'_

Minato assumed that Natsuki would defeat the masked man and eventually she will bring peace to the land, she had already gone through a great obstacle which was fighting the few members of Akatsuki that came after her. So eventually she would meet the masked man on the battlefield with her friends and defeat him bringing peace to the land, Minato was sure that the prophecy couldn't be about Naruto after all he held the soul of the Kyuubi so the Akatsuki wouldn't come after him so therefore the prophecy couldn't be about him.

Sighing he turned back to the table and began to work on any Kages worst nightmare ' The dreaded paperwork.' Unknown to him and the village, they were wrong about their assumption.

**Well if everyone is wondering for Naruto's appearance well He has the cloak, hair style and scar from Trevor Belmont from Castlevania curse of darkness, he wears Cornell´s Cyclone boots that passed to Gabriel in lords of Shadow, The dark knight gauntlet Gabriel also wears in his left arm lords of Shadow as well as the right arm gear Gabriel wears, and Finally a pair of simple earrings. **

And to all those who may ask yes this is a neglect story and no I'm not going to have Naruto's sister fall for him, there will also be no Konoha girls so don't even ask hell if you know my writing style then you know what you're coming into if not check out my profile page.

So read and review, also like I stated at the beginning this is a side project so don't expect fast updates. So yea review and if you have any questions send them in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 02

[**Six months later**]

It was six months after the defeat of Ukitsu, for Naruto and his family it was a happy six months of spending time together like a family should. For the other girls Naruto treated all of them like siblings except for Shuri and Rinrin, Naruto treated them like they were his children.

Today was the final day of his probation so he was out and about by a river with Riri spending that day fishing, Shion was back at the village resting for the day, Rinrin was out training with Aisha, Sei and Touka, Sui and Tanpopo trained in the village grounds and Shuri she was writing letters to her teacher and sister.

[**With Riri and Naruto**]

Riri was seated next to her father while they waited for the fish to bite; as they waited Naruto took out two lunchboxes that Shion prepared for the two. "Here you go Riri-chan." Taking the pair of chopsticks Naruto began to feed Riri. "Arigatou, Tou-san!" When Naruto finished feeding Riri, he was about to feed himself when Riri took his lunchbox and ran off into the woods.

"Oh Riri-chan! Come back here with Tou-Chan's lunchbox." Picking himself up Naruto began to chase after Riri for his lunchbox. "Tou-chan has to catch me first, hahaha!" Running into the forest Naruto followed right behind her. "Roar! Look out Riri Tou-chan is coming after you!"

Finally catching up to Riri, Naruto captured her in a hug as both of them rolled down a hill. Riri landed on her father's chest while the lunchbox landed next to them, she began to bury herself into his chest. "Tou-chan . . . You will always be with Riri and Kaa-chan right?"

Naruto returned the hug and replied. "Don't worry Riri; Tou-chan will stay with you and Kaa-chan."

"What about Baa-chan? Will Riri meet her one day?" Naruto felt his heart sink a little when Riri mentioned that, after returning home for a few days Naruto shared with Riri about her grandmother, the distance that they needed to travel would need to travel would be very dangerous and he was not going to risk Riri or Shion's life.

Naruto patted Riri on the head. "Don't worry Riri; you'll meet her one day." He lied. 'I hope.'

"Oh alright Tou-chan!" picking Riri up he placed her on his shoulder and walked back to their fishing rods all the while Riri hugged her father's head.

Back at their fishing rods, Naruto had just finished his lunch when suddenly Riri's fishing rod jerked. "Tou-chan! I have a bite!" Running over to her fishing rod Naruto grabbed it up and began to reel it in however the rod was nearly pulled out of his hands, Riri stood behind her father and pulled on the trousers.

Suddenly the fish at the end of the line came up for a moment making both Naruto and Riri's eyes widen. "It's the legendary golden carp!" This carp was the biggest thing either of them had ever seen; the carp had golden scales and was about the same size as Naruto's body.

Naruto tried to reel it in with Riri trying her best to help her father however the carp was too strong and pulled Naruto into the water.

Riri stood by the shore cheering as she watched her father be occasionally thrown out of the river into the air all the while holding on to rod while occasionally the golden carp would be thrown into the air.

However it all stopped and the river became calm with no movement just the sound of the river running by. "Tou-chan . . .?"

Suddenly Naruto emerged from the water with the Golden carp in both of his hands its eyes crossed out. "Tou-chan!"

Walking onto the shore Naruto took many breaths as he took a seat by Riri with the fish by her side; Riri ran around the fish and took in its appearance. "Now come on Riri lets go home." Picking up both Riri and the fish along with their rods

[**Back at the village**]

Shion was almost done cooking lunch for the returning girls and her family when she noticed that there wasn't a meat dish, so quickly picking up a basket she walked out only to be met with many figures bowing to Naruto and Riri as he held the legendary golden carp. "We're not worthy! We're not worthy!"

"Naruto-Riri what happened?" Walking through the crowd Naruto placed Riri on the ground as they walked back into their house and closed the gate. "Well see this fish." Shion finally took notice of the giant fish that Naruto held onto.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan and I caught the legendary carp at the river today!" Naruto gave a nervous laugh as Shion took the fish into her arms and was surprised by the fact that it was the legendary carp. "How?"

"Well we just waited and then out popped the fish."

"Yeah you should have seen Tou-chan! He wrestled with the fish as it dragged him underwater." Riri tried doing a few punches to emphasis her point only to get a chuckle from her parents.

"Alright Riri, now do you want to help Kaa-chan with the fish or do you want to do something else?"

"Riri want to help with the fish." Riri ran off to the kitchen to get her apron.

"Do you need my help Shion?"

"No, me and Riri will be fine Naruto, you should change out of your dirty clothes before joining us for lunch."

"Alright Shion." Naruto gave her a kiss on her cheek before both of them left for their destination.

[**An hour or so later**]

Naruto and the rest of his group were now seated at the table, with everyone anticipating the delicious food that Shion always cooked, imagine their surprise when Shion brought out the cooked carp.

"Wow! This carp is huge." Rinrin cried out, while everyone else's eyes bugged out.

"Hai Rinrin nee-Chan, me and Tou-chan caught it today."

"Alright then since you've all waited so long let's dig in!" Shion proclaimed as everyone dug into the meal laid before them.

Riri was fed by her mother and father but she would occasionally feed her parents as well, they gladly accepted this from Riri, while they ate Naruto asked how their training went, Touka and her group said that it went well and they were still at the same standard as when they fought Ukitsu, Shuri already sent her letter off to Hinari and was anxiously waiting for a reply from her.

Suddenly a small gust of wind blew through the room making all of them turn their heads, they saw a hooded figure reading a book standing in the corner so drawing their weapons the girls surrounded the figure. "Who are you?!"

"Girls stop I know him." Naruto stated as he stepped forward while the hooded figure placed his book away. "Aeon, it's nice to see you again."

"The same here, do you mind if we just talk outside?"

"Um sure, follow me." Naruto made a signal to tell the girls to go back to lunch and that he would be alright.

[**Outside**]

Naruto and the now named Aeon stood by each other. "So Aeon what did you want to talk about?"

"Just wanted to tell you sorry I couldn't help."

"Don't blame yourself, you are bound by the rules and when I was under Ukitsu's control he would have used your power to do unspeakable evil."

"Still I should have helped you, I don't want you to turn into another one of them . . ."

Naruto placed a hand on Aeon's shoulder and assured him. "Don't worry I won't, but still why weren't you here when I wanted help?"

"I was busy."

". . ."

"I was watching over another two people, I failed both of them each time so I just wanted to help them get together with the ones they love. I gave directions to a blonde haired Tsundere and help another boy escape his own world with the ones he loves, hopefully they won't destroy each other when they meet."

"Why? What will happen when they meet?"

"Let's just say that they don't exactly know each other, yet their almost the same." Aeon said.

"Anyway would you like to come in for some lunch?"

"No I've got stuff to do at the moment." Aeon took out a nodachi that just radiated power. "So I'll see you some other time. Oh and before I forget here." tossing over a small package. "Read it later." Aeon turned and walked away before disappearing from Naruto's sight.

Sighing Naruto placed the package under his arms as he walked back to the table and took his seat as he was bombarded with questions about who that person was. Naruto explained to the girls that the man they just saw was a very powerful being called Aeon, before he met Shion Aeon was the one that guided him as well as furthered his training.

Naruto himself was not able to answer all of their questions, but he managed to answer most of them, so they spent the rest of the meal in peace, after lunch Naruto, Shion, Shuri and Riri cleaned up the dishes.

Naruto was now seated in the yard as Riri played with the others while he and Shion watched, remembering the package that Aeon gave him, he took it out and unwrapped it, within the package was a letter as well as some kind of seal, opening the letter Naruto began to read it.

Naruto,

This seal is my gift for not helping you, this seal will allow you to travel somewhere fast and back; however it can be only used once so use it wisely to visit those you miss, also directions to her house since she's not living at your old house anymore.

Aeon.

'Heh, thanks for the gift Aeon, I know just what to do.' Shion came over and read the letter that Naruto had. As she read it her eyes widened. "Naruto does this mean . . ."

"I guess so Shion now we can visit my mother with Riri."

[**That night**]

Naruto and Shion were packing some clothing for the trip as Riri watched her parents. "So Tou-chan, will baa-chan be happy to see Riri?"

"Of course she will." Naruto said as he walked over and carried Riri over to the bed. "Now let's go to bed, we want to get up nice and early tomorrow so that we can get there early and spend as much time with Kaa-chan as possible."

"Hai." Riri took her blanket and covered herself up and fell asleep, Shion emerged in her sleep wear and laid next to Riri before Naruto joined them.

[**The next day**]

Naruto and Shion explained to the group their decision to go back to his home for a visit and before they could leave it got an interesting reaction from all the girls present with a loud scream of "Shion!" All of them chased after her and begged to be able to follow since they weren't exactly good cooks and after eating the delicious food of Shion they couldn't exactly go back to their own cooking. So after much begging Naruto and Shion allowed them to follow them as long as they stayed close to them since they had never been to Naruto's home country.

Taking out the seal Naruto pumped his chakra into it and spoke. "Sealing release: Returning home!" the seal expanded and covered the ground which Naruto and his family stood on. "Remember to close your eyes!"

The seal teleported them to their location which was close to Konoha in fact they stood right outside of Konoha in a forest, with the seal becoming it's compact form Naruto, Shion and most of the girls fell to their knees and coughed up some phlegm, with the exception of Riri and Tanpopo both of them were jumping around and talking about the feeling that went through them when they teleported.

Riri ran around and jumped onto Naruto's back as he picked himself up. "Tou-chan, can we do it again?"

"Well, do you want to go home without seeing baa-chan?"

"No! Riri wants to see baa-chan!"

"Alright then if you girls are ready then let's go." Riri wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck as they walked towards the gate of Konoha.

Once there, they saw that the gate was bustling with activity as people walked into and out of the village, it was here the girls wanted to go and see the village so Naruto gave them a copy of the directions that Aeon gave him and further explained how to get to his mother's house, so with that done the girls left to explore while he, Shion and Riri used the directions that Aeon gave him, it directed him to a nice apartment. So walking up to the door Naruto let Riri down as she knocked the door, Shion held Naruto's hand and hoped that his mother would accept her, Naruto gripped her hand in return just to reassure her.

The door opened to reveal the one person that they wanted to visit, Riri on the other hand ran behind her father to surprise Kushina. "Yes, how can I help you?" looking at the blonde man in front of her she felt something within her come forth.

"Kaa-san . . ." Kushina's eyes widened as her hand now went forward and touched the man's face. "N-Naruto? I-is it really you?" He nodded, causing Kushina to run into his figure and cry.

Naruto wrapped his mother in a hug as tears ran down her face. "It's alright Kaa-chan I'm here." Kushina wiped her tears away as she picked herself up and finally took notice of Shion. "Oh I'm sorry, but um who are you?"

"Kaa-san let me introduce to you my wife Shion Uzumaki." Kushina's eyes bugged out as she took in her new and sudden daughter in law. "Oh well um you should come inside to talk about this."

"And last but not least . . ." Kushina's heart slightly dropped at the mention, stepping aside Kushina saw the cute little girl hiding behind him. "Hello Baa-chan, I'm Riri Uzumaki and Riri is happy to finally meet you." Running up to Kushina Riri gave her a hug before coming back to where her parents stood.

"I'm sorry but did she just call me . . ."

"Hai Riri said Baa-chan!" This was too much for Kushina and she fainted with her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 'I'm-I'm a grandmother . . .'

"Well I guess she took that better than I expected." Naruto moved to bring his mother behind while Riri was picked up by Shion and brought in.

"Oh and how did you think she would have taken it Naruto?"

"I thought that she might have to be sent to the hospital." Naruto replied as he placed his mother down on the couch and entered the kitchen with Shion and Riri to cook something up.

[**An hour later**]

Kushina opened her eyes only to be met with the sight of even more people in her house. 'N-no don't tell me . . .' however she proceeded to faint before anyone else could notice.

[**The End**]

And we're done, so yeah this is your chapter sorry if it's a little short but I wanted to get them there to establish the per-say Konoha arc of this Story, now before anyone even begins to ask **NO! **There will not be a harem, I have come to that decision so don't ask me "Hey how about adding in Hinata or any other Konoha girl." I'm not doing that and especially don't ask for his mother there are more than enough stories that do that. Also Naruto's sister at this point is still a brat cause I'm going to try and show her evolution of character on screen rather than do it in a simple throwaway line.

Ok story related stuff, Aeon is an O.C that I created myself (Yeah he has a cliché name but don't judge me.) He does not hold any purpose in the plot and is a rather insignificant character, his purpose in my stories is to allow me to bring in stuff like the seal (Which is really impossible I guess?) as well as the nodachi which will appear in another of my stories to be more specific the little conversation between Naruto and Aeon is pertaining to my Sekirei story as a sort of trailer for stuff that is to come in the future, but don't worry that part won't influence this story.

For my Sekirei readers, he is the figure that was talking to Tsukiumi as well as appearing at the end of each chapter. So yeah leave a review and any questions that you guys may have. Also if you want you can follow me on Twitter, the address is on my profile page, this is for updates as I've said in chapter 1 this is a side story but Sekirei lovers can check out my Sekirei story and tell me how I did.


End file.
